The Angel
by Waterdog
Summary: WALL-E's POV when he first sees EVE.


Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E, Disney and Pixar do.

Note: 1. this is from WALL-E's point of view.

2. WALL-E refers to EVE as "it", "the angel", and "a robot" in this story

He doesn't know she is a girl and he doesn't know her name.

Hope you like it…………….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe my optics, there was another robot right in front me – moving

and functioning, unlike my long deceased brothers. It was like a dream, a pure white, with blue eyes, in a black background. Not only that but it floated away from the ground, there was no treads holding it up. Its arms weren't attached to anything ether, nor its head.

There had been no one but me here for 700 years, but that had changed when a spaceship fell out of the sky and produced a strange pod, that turned out to be _a robot_. I couldn't keep my optics off it.

"Whooooo" I said, it was beautiful, like an "angel" in a picture I found once, only better. I felt my neck joint leaning forward a bit as the angel blinked. Then the angel turned her head in a graceful movement.

I was amazed, how could anything be that graceful? That wonderful?

I tried moving my own head a bit, but it was no where near as graceful. With another fluid movement the angel turned around and emanated a strange blue light that ended with a beeeeep noise. It was a very pretty light.

The angel floated along a bit more and did the same thing. I wonder why the angel was doing that, was the angel looking for something? I didn't get any more time to ponder it because my cover lifted up and went back into the ship.

I gasped, I couldn't let the angel see me, I quickly lay my optics focus on a small rock not far away and wheeled over to it. I craned my neck joint to rest my optics on the angel once more, when I became aware of a roaring going on behind me.

I snapped my neck around to see orange flames flowing out of the ships legs again, the ship was about to take off. My eyebrows shot up in alarm. I knew I was in danger, so I quickly dug myself a hole to protect me. It was a good thing I had shovel forks for hands, otherwise I wouldn't have made it.

Only when the muffled roaring disappeared did I dare poke my head above ground. I was shaking, that had been a close call. I rotated my head alert for anymore dangers, when my focus laid themselves upon the angel again, who was still shining its blue light around, I immediately stopped shaking.

The angel stopped suddenly and with another fluid movement turned and looked in the direction the ship had taken. Then half turned and looked down as if pondering something. I wonder what the angel is thinking… or was the angel looking at something? With a blink the angel rose into the air, spinning as the angel went.

"Whoaaaa" I muttered, automatically raising my head to keep the angel in my sights, the angel could fly. I thought only birds, or ships could do that.

With a turn the angel was off, sending off dust as the angel went. It was amazing to watch, and just made the angel all the more beautiful as it turned and twisted flawlessly, just like they do during the dancing part of _Put on your Sunday Clothes _in _Hello Dolly_. The angel just looked so… so perfect in that moment, like something out of my imagination, yet at the same time it seemed so real.

I had to keep readjusting my neck joint to keep the angel in my optics, since I was still in the hole I dug, my body rotated a bit too. It was almost as if I was dancing along with the angel, but I don't think I'll ever get the chance to do that.

The way the light reflected over its smooth metal coating just made me melt.

With a boom she flew over head in a dazzling display of dust, each reflecting the sun. "Awwww" I sighed happily as I used my mini windshield wipers to clear my vision, that was the closest the angel had ever been to me.

I felt something pull at my power core, a feeling I had never felt before.

I picked my self up and out of the ground and hid behind a large boulder as the angel came in for a landing. I wonder what kept me from introducing myself? I wanted to go say hi –or at least my name, I can't really say "hi"- but something kept me from doing it. I think that something is called "shyness", which was a new emotion for me; I had never had the chance to be shy before.

"Ohwww" I gurgled with interest as the angel came spinning down. I leaned to get a better look at the angel when my shovel hand, accidently shoved a bit of rock off, which landed with a thump.

I leaned my neck joint to look at this piece of rock; strange the rock wasn't that fragile… the rock I was hiding behind exploded.

I instantly cubed up, a reflex of mine for a long time now. Thankfully that was enough to avoid getting hurt. I shivered with fright my eyebrows raised as I half came out of my box form. What just happened? As far as I knew nothing spontaneously exploded.

I turned my optics to find the angel, I hope she didn't notice, I still haven't worked up the courage to over come my shyness… but the angel would have to be deaf and blind to not notice.

When my optics found the angel, it had it's back turned and the angel was wal- floating away.

Had the angel really not noticed a rock exploding…. Or maybe the angel was ignoring me?

The thought of the angel ignoring me stung, even more so then it should have.

I wonder why? Perhaps it was the strange tugging in my chest, or maybe it's because I _want_ the angel to notice me.

…

I should introduce myself… that thought suddenly popped into my head.

I looked back towards the angel – who was getting father and father away.

It was now or never.

…

…. Now seemed like a good time.

Besides _someone _had to tell the angel that rocks where spontaneously exploding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my story.

Please, Please, Please Review.


End file.
